


Nature: The Call of the Wild

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [37]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: the call of the wild...it haunts you down...or the sounds move you. Just an etheree structure poem. Please r&r!





	

Nature: The Call of the Wild

.

..

...

..

Falls

Sound Builds

Waterfalls

Where the Rush Sounds

Like a butterfly

Flies into the cavern

Oh, sweet delightful sound springs

Upon what nature finds anew

Resting beneath my winds in the air

is the way Nature course runs far and wide

.


End file.
